


Yeah, Alright

by hpdm4ever, MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: El Clásico, FC Barcelona, Inspired by The Fast and the Furious, La Liga, M/M, One Shot, Phone Calls & Telephones, Real Madrid CF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/hpdm4ever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/MessiFangirl
Summary: "No," Leo says, swallowing hard when it comes out thickly. "Sorry, I'm sorry. I'm just watching this movie and--," he stutters, sounding like an idiot. He reaches for the remote and rewinds to watch the scene again. As soon as he sees it, he makes the same little breathy laugh again."Seriously?" Ramos asks, though now the concern is gone. He seems exasperated and the call cuts out for a moment before it comes back. "What the hell are you even watching? If it's so important that you can't even pay attention to me then I don't know why I even bother. I mean, honestly Leo--""No, no," Leo stammers, feeling guilty immediately. Ramos is always such a nice guy off of the pitch and Leo should be giving him his full attention. "I'm sorry, I was barely watching. I just--," he stops and then licks his lips as he rewinds again with a smile. "This is stupid. Did you ever see the Fast and the Furious movies?"
Relationships: future Sergio Ramos/Lionel Messi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	Yeah, Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously inspired by the Fast and the Furious scene mentioned below lol
> 
> Written pre el clásico

"So we're agreed then," Ramos says over the phone, sounding as bored as Leo after going through all the shit for the upcoming el clásico. "Charity thing after the game for like an hour or so, and I promise we'll keep the shit you need to sign to a minimum. Like I said before, one or two meet and greets with the top donors from my foundation. Three at the very most. Then we can meet up with everyone else at the same bar as last time for at least one drink. I was considering... Maybe you and I can pay for a round for everybody as a show of unity. What do you think?"

"Sure, sounds good," Leo agrees easily, flicking his eyes at the tv.

"And then," Ramos continues, after a slight hesitation, "maybe you and I could just talk for a bit and--?"

Leo's only half-listening, his gaze suddenly drawn over to the television again. He hadn't paused his movie and had let it play on in the background, not thinking it was important to really listen to the dialogue. The fast cars and action sequences hadn't really needed words anyway. But what he's seeing now makes him inhale sharply and then choke back a laugh.

"Leo? You okay?" Ramos asks, a bit of concern sneaking into his voice. "Um, we don't have to. I mean, if you're not feeling it, it's not a big deal. I'm fine with staying with the group. I just thought..."

"No," Leo says, swallowing hard when it comes out thickly. "Sorry, I'm sorry. I'm just watching this movie and--," he stutters, sounding like an idiot. He reaches for the remote and rewinds to watch the scene again. As soon as he sees it, he makes the same little breathy laugh again.

"Seriously?" Ramos asks, though now the concern is gone. He seems exasperated and the call cuts out for a moment before it comes back. "What the hell are you even watching? If it's so important that you can't even pay attention to me then I don't know why I even bother. I mean, honestly Leo--"

"No, no," Leo stammers, feeling guilty immediately. Ramos is always such a nice guy off of the pitch and Leo should be giving him his full attention. "I'm sorry, I was barely watching. I just--," he stops and then licks his lips as he rewinds again with a smile. "This is stupid. Did you ever see the Fast and the Furious movies?"

Ramos laughs, apparently willing to humor Leo. "Um, yeah? Hasn't everyone? Maybe not the last one or two. There's like nine at this point, aren't there?"

Leo shrugs even though Ramos can't see him. "Oh, well, I don't know exactly," he says, laughing shakily too, feeling embarrassed. "I never saw any of them, and Geri recommended this to me. But, um," he trails off, not even sure he should mention it. He should just finish up the conversation with Ramos and let the poor guy go on with his night.

"Which one are you watching?" Ramos asks, being more polite than Leo would if the situation was reversed. "The first one was my favorite, I think. I've seen that one probably about ten times over the years. Definitely the most popular out of the whole series."

"This is the first one!" Leo exclaims, smiling fondly at the phone at Ramos' willingness to put up with him going on this tangent. "I haven't been paying super attention, to tell you the truth. But," he laughs. "There's this scene, and well, a lot of different things are going on at once but you know Vin Diesel? Dom's his name here? He and his girlfriend... Um, I don't remember her name?"

"Letty," Ramos says, sounding amused. "Michelle Rodriguez plays her."

"Yes! Letty, that's it," Leo nods, remembering now. "But yeah, so there are a lot of kinda ridiculous things in this movie so far. Like the crazy car chases and the undercover stuff, but I think this is one of the silliest. Because I don't know if you can remember the scene, but they're in the garage and Dom and Letty are kissing. And, um Dom like reaches around and grabs Letty by her ass and just lifts her up." Leo shakes his head. "Kinda funny."

"I remember it," Ramos says, confused. "But what's funny about it? They're a good couple, I think. The storyline gets a little weird later, but I liked them together."

"No, but," Leo says, shaking his head. "Nobody could do that, right?" He laughs. "You can't just lift someone up like that with two big handfuls of their ass. I mean, it's nothing to hold on to. You wouldn't have any leverage really. It's just such a weird thing to have in the movie. Someone probably thought it was hot, I guess and they did some camera effect to make look feasible. But if you think about it, everything else is so over the top it makes sense they'd have some crazy unrealistic sex scene."

He feels embarrassed again, talking about sex with Ramos, but ignores the blush he can feel on his cheeks--since he knows Ramos can't see it anyways.

There's silence then and Leo half wonders if Ramos got disconnected.

And then. "I could do that," Ramos says.

"What?" Leo asks, feeling baffled. "You could do what?"

"I could pick someone up like that," Ramos says. He sounds smug.

"What? Sergio, no, no. That's--You can't really do that," Leo says with a laugh. "I mean, you'd have to be like, really strong and have some kind of crazy upper body strength and the other person would have to have a big enough ass to--"

"I could pick *you* up like that," Ramos interrupts.

Leo breaks off his protestations, suddenly realizing things have taken a turn. He thinks about Ramos' hands all of a sudden. He's flushing as he realizes that he can picture them perfectly. Feel them against his own. They're big. Very big. Long fingers. Strong. Often decorated with silver rings. "What--," he asks, clearing his throat. "What did you just say?"

Ramos breathes into the phone a few times and then very clearly says, "I said, *I* could pick *you* up like that." He sounds like he's grinning into the phone and his voice gets softer. Hotter. Promising. "You know what, Leo? I think after that first drink, we should go back to mine and I'll prove it to you."

Leo opens his mouth to laugh, to tell him off, to make it clear that this is the most ridiculous thing he's ever heard. And then he looks over at the tv again, watches Dom lift Letty, and imagines Sergio's hands clutching his ass and lifting him with ease...

"Yeah, alright."

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know kinda dumb 
> 
> whatever
> 
> i like imagining it lol


End file.
